


Tie me up and mount me

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [9]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Rhys, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, General au, Jack your feels are showing, Knotting, Lots of fuckin and feels yep, M/M, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, Pretty much more PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jack bondage fic incoming yoooo.</p><p>Jack wants to let go of the burdens of his badass self-image for once and he trusts Rhys with the task of tying him up having his way with him. Rhys gets a major alpha thrill from the experience of being able to be the end-all for his powerful omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up and mount me

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sucked balls I'll rewrite it later. This has actually been floating about in my notes for months and months on end. Finally did the thing yep :3
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/144851728280/tie-me-up-and-mount-me).

"I want to ask you to do something for me, sweetheart," Jack murmured into Rhys' ear as they lay post-coital dozing.

"Hm?" The alpha was on his belly in Jack's bed; warm, comfy, sleepy. He smiled as he leaned his ear towards Jack to indicate he was paying attention. 

"I want you to tie me up."

Rhys turned his head the rest of the way to give the omega a quirked smile, face watching from the blankets. He raised a brow at the older man. "Oh?"

A grin spread across Jack's lips. "Yeah."

"You trust me enough to do that?" Rhys said with a pleased grin.

The omega have him a quirked brow. "Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"No no I- it's just, I'm flattered, Jack." He kissed the older man's nose and dragged a hand up to rest on the back of Jack's neck. "You'd like that, love?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed heavily, almost in relief. Rhys was stroking the back of his neck with his thumb and Jack's eyes closed as he pushed into the sensation. "Been wanting to a while now. Just...wasn't sure, pumpkin.”

Rhys pulled him towards him so he could kiss Jack's lips, and the older omega hummed in appreciation. "Anything for you, handsome," the alpha said as he kissed his chin. "I'm afraid I don't know much about that, though. I-I mean I'll try, for you I'll try, but-"

Jack was laughing, but it wasn't at him. It was good-natured, pleased. It was the kind of laughter that secretly made Rhys melt. It was the kind of laugh he only ever heard in private.

The CEO kissed his cheek and ran a hand through the alpha's messy hair. "Not tonight, kitten. Though I approve of the enthusiasm."

Rhys chuckled a little awkwardly, looking away from the older man. "I guess that will give me a little time to do some research...."

Jack laughed again. "I'm not asking for too much. I just want control taken away for a little while, nothing too difficult. Get it?" Rhys was giving him a thinking look, and Jack flicked his nose lightly, playfully. Rhys grabbed his hand and bit that finger before running his tongue over it while little pleased sounds left Jack's throat. "Mmm..."

"I think you're rather highly strung, mister CEO."

Jack huffed as he stuck his finger properly inside of Rhys' mouth. The alpha sucked it while Jack let loose a low moan, the younger man's tongue firm and warm against the digit. "You don't know the half of it, cupcake."

Rhys removed Jack’s finger with a pop and kissed his palm before holding it in his hands. "I'll have you know that I'm very good at relaxing massage," Rhys informed him as Jack looked at him with incredulity. Rhys waggled his metallic fingers at the omega as he smirked. "Really good at working out those knots. And kinks."

Jack snorted loudly at that, and gave the younger man a playful push. "You're too precious, cupcake. That's cute. Real cute."

"I _am_ good at it though," Rhys promised more seriously, willing to do anything to relax and calm the omega CEO. "And you're tense as hell. You want a rub?"

"Ask me again, slower," Jack told him with a smirk. 

Rhys entwined his fingers with Jack's and brought the older man's hand to his lips again to kiss his knuckles. "Ass."

\--

Rhys wasn't able to get any work done all day. He was thinking about the items in his overnight bag, wondering if they'd please the older man and if he'd learned enough to give him what he wanted. He'd studied up, as much as Jack told him he didn't need to. 

Tying someone up-- anyone for that matter- should come with a bit of foreknowledge. That the most powerful man in the galaxy would want it impressed upon Rhys a need to be absolutely perfect. He didn't want to let the omega down. He had a blindfold and cockring and extra lube and earplugs aside from the soft ropes that claimed to be “extra sensual and extra strong”. All he knew were that they soft and expensive, and should please the CEO.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was Jack might want him to do, but he wanted to be fully prepared for anything the omega might desire. His research gave him some insight and ideas and he was fairly confident this was something he could do well.

As the end of the workday came to a close, Rhys was nervously fidgeting in his seat, mind busy with various scenarios and what might come first. He just really wanted to show the older man a good time.

\--

Jack laughed when he'd opened the bag Rhys had brought after they'd had dinner and a shower. Whatever the CEO had expected of his alpha, he didn't _quite_ expect this.

"Holy shit we having a party tonight or what?" Rhys' cheeks went red at the things he'd brought, and he began to stutter but Jack pressed his lips to his jaw with an amused grin. "You weren't joking when you said you were gonna do research, were you?"

"I told you I don't really know about-”

Jack kissed his lips. It was so sweet. That the alpha had really thought of him and been so thorough. Any trepidation he had left was slowly fizzling away. "Thanks for the forethought, princess. Maybe some other time. I wouldn't mind blindfolding _you_ ," Jack said softly, voice deep as he brushed a thumb over Rhys’ bare shoulder. "But I promise what I want from you is easy, sweetheart. You didn't have to go to such lengths. But it's cute.”

Jack too his attention back to Rhys’ goodie bag, eyed the blindfold hungrily. Hmm....but no, not tonight. He wanted to see Rhys’ face. _Needed_ to see his face. Know that the alpha had him and it was okay to submit control to him and put himself in a prone situation. Rhys had come well prepared even; more so than the older man expected. He hadn't thought that Rhys would go shopping for him. But the ropes were good quality and the other items sleek and expensive looking. Jack knew he was in good hands.

Rhys smiled warmly, his cheeks still a little flushed, but he was confident he could do this thing for Jack. Bring him some mental relaxation and comfort that he'd read was part of the draw of the whole idea. “I'll do my best. Treat you real nice, handsome,” the alpha told him, getting a smirk from the older man. 

“I bet you will,” Jack told him before he kissed the younger man's lips. “Especially with all that studying.”

“Shouldn't tease the guy that's gonna tie you up,” the alpha teased back. 

Jack gave him a wide grin and kissed the younger man again, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Rhys made a pleased noise in his throat as Jack trailed hands over the younger man. “Just foreplay, cupcake. Just foreplay.”

Rhys snickered at that as they removed sparse clothing, Jack's mask safe on the bedside table, and moved to the bed. The older omega pulled the younger man down to his back on the sheets, settling his heavier weight on Rhys as he nosed about his neck, straddling him. Jack wasn't ready from the get-go to relinquish control, and that was just fine with the alpha. Rhys was perfectly happy for things to progress naturally, and he was more than happy when Jack nibbled at his skin; let the older man kiss and lick and touch his fill before he was incapacitated.

Rhys helped himself to handfuls of the older man's ass, and Jack made a pleased noise in his throat and moved to kiss Rhys’ lips. He gyrated his hips against the younger man, already half-hard and slick, and Rhys groaned at the feeling of the older man's balls against him, strong thighs on either side of him.

“You like that, Rhysie?” Jack said as he did it again.

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be showing _you_ a good time,” the younger man pointed out with a pleased growl, grinding himself up towards the older man.

Jack laughed as he began working his way across Rhys’ tattoos with mouth, sucking little red marks onto creamy skin with hums of pleasure. Jack's fingertips dug into his hips and he bit and laved over a nipple making Rhys groan. His cock was hard between them, every throb a reminder of what it was they were _supposed_ to be doing tonight, but Jack still sat atop him taking his time and kissing, sucking, and biting his way across Rhys’ torso. If his goal was to wind him up, then Jack was doing a damn fine job.

It didn't take too long before the younger man caught on to the sly, somewhat impatient looks Jack was giving him, wondering why the older man was drawing things out when by now he'd usually have their cocks taken up in his hand. He was _challenging_ Rhys to act. Not just trying to drive him nuts (which he was succeeding in quite well; Jack had a talented mouth) but he was _waiting_ for the alpha to wrest control from him. _Waiting_ for him to take the reigns.

It didn't quite fully process in Rhys’ mind until he had the older man pinned beneath him, rutting up against the omega with hands on his chest and mouth to his mouth. There was a look in Jack's eye as the omega arched up towards him, the other man moaning at the friction between their bodies. Rhys licked a stripe up his throat to suck on his Adam's apple, making the older man groan in pleasure.

“Wondering...when you were gonna take charge,” the omega huffed with a smirk, voice pleased and gruff.

“I always take charge,” Rhys growled petulantly, making Jack laugh before he moaned as Rhys tweaked a nipple. 

“Get… Get the ropes, princess,” Jack told him with lust-filled eyes, watching the alpha with want and impatience. 

Rhys kissed him again hard, rolled their hips together once more before he got off the bed with an annoyed growl to retrieve the things from his goodie bag.

He turned around, ropes in flesh hand to see the omega laid out on the bed with arms pillowed under his head, waiting, cock at hard attention. Rhys’ mouth went dry. He wanted the omega a great deal. More than he thought made sense. He _had_ Jack already there with him but he just _wanted_. He figured it was from the pretty picture the older man made all spread out deliciously for him. Knowing that he'd get to drag his tongue over every inch of that powerful body, make the older omega come undone beneath him. His pulse raced ever harder.

Rhys went about securing things to ties and whatnot Jack had installed on the bed earlier in the week for this very purpose. The omega lightly teased Rhys, told him he might get up and leave if the younger man didn't tie him down sooner rather than later. Rhys just smirked, pressed a kiss to the older man's face with every near pass, and quickly had things secured. All that was left was attaching the CEO to the ties themselves and they'd be set.

The alpha sat next to him, a hand on Jack's bicep as his eyes kept straying wantonly to the older man's cock. He wanted to get his lips around him. "Okay I'm gonna tie you up now, love," Rhys told him, bending to put kisses at his neck. “Nice and secure.”

"That's all I want,” Jack said out on a sigh that sounded suddenly a lot more tired than usual. “If I know I can get loose any moment then I know it's all still in my hands."

"It is though,” Rhys promised as he pet at him. “If at any point you want me to stop or you feel uncomfortable, you tell me and I'll stop immediately, love," Rhys told him, kissing his lips again. "You're safe with me, I promise."

Jack chuckled, giving Rhys a look that made the alpha's heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. "Never doubted I was, kiddo."

Rhys turned from Jack to get the silk articles secure about his limbs, his face burning at the heavy trust the other man was putting into him. Handsome Jack had trusted him with his face, and now he was trusting him with his body. It was a lot to process, that the powerful man would willingly submit so very much to him. Jack didn't want to be in charge; he trusted Rhys to be in charge. It was a tall order, and the younger man would be damned if he couldn't fill it. 

Rhys’ heart was beating quite faster than usual, and he tried to ignore it to concentrate on what he was doing.

“How's that feel?” he asked as his fingertips traced the material over Jack's wrist.

“Like silk ropes.”

“Smartass,” Rhys replied with a smile, dragging blunt nails down Jack's side and making him squirm. Jack couldn't retaliate, only offering an annoyed look at the motion. Seemed alright. “Is that okay, love?”

Jack exhaled loudly out his nose and let his head flop to the mattress. “Perfect, sweetheart. All yours.”

Those words went right to his cock, and coupled with the man it came from, the alpha growled in pleased appreciation. Rhys was excited as he viewed his work, knowing Jack was utterly helpless before him. Well, maybe not _utterly_ , but as long as he stayed away from his mouth then the man was rendered harmless and at his will. Rhys was in charge. The idea gave him a weird sensation of pure alpha satisfaction. And it seemed to do just the trick for the omega. 

He _looked_ different, Rhys thought. It wasn't just that he was relaxed or incapacitated, but that he was willfully _submitting_ to the alpha and Rhys’ authority and judgement and care. His body wasn't taut as usual, the on-guard, alert energy about him dulled. He was _trusting_ him, Rhys realized. Fully and utterly trusting him to take care of him; keep him safe and sound with this experience. 

It made Rhys’ chest swell with alpha pride and longing and the urge to protect and keep him safe. Jack was watching him with hooded eyes, waiting rather patiently, and his cock jumped at the look in those mismatched orbs as he return the gaze. The CEO was clearly in the omega-zone, and he wanted. Oh how he wanted.

Rhys wasted no more time in thought, bringing hands up to the omega's face and kissing Jack's mouth well and deep. The omega made a sound of annoyance when he broke it, trying to chase his lips and move his arms, but Rhys just smiled and worked a hand over his abdomen once before coming up to tweak a nipple, his face in Jack's neck.

“I've got you, love. I've got you.” 

The omega sighed happily as Rhys nibbled his ear, whispering to him how he wasn't going anywhere and he was all his. Jack's hips twitched up into empty air as he tried to kiss at Rhys’ face, the younger man gifting him his lips before moving his mouth down his torso. He hadn't even touched his cock yet and the CEO was leaking precome in excitement. 

Rhys licked and stroked all over Jack’s body, the omega trying to touch but not managing much but a lift of his hips. The alpha worked hands down his thighs, kneading and urging Jack to spread them further so he could stroke inner thigh and tease at his slickened hole. 

Jack was groaning affirmations and muttering, trying to get Rhys to move his kisses and touches towards his cock. The younger man brought his lips to the omega's face to kiss the arch of his scar and his cheeks and lock their lips, the older man returning the simple gesture with such ferocity that Rhys groaned and rewarded the older man with his hand on his cock.

Rhys pondered as he kissed and stroked the other man’s skin, finally probing a finger inside that lovely slickness as he kissed at the older man's hard length. 

Jack was an omega, and he fought his biology tooth and nail, everything about it hateful to him and a drawback in his professional life. He hated what he was so much that he'd even undergone dangerous experimental serums to try to change himself. After all, an alpha in the world at his position of power would be a fearsome creature to behold indeed. An omega in the same position had to be unrelenting in his determination. Jack couldn't let himself experience some of the finer joys of being an omega out of pure spite.

There were certain things he'd not allowed himself in this war on his endotype; basic needs and desires that he constantly fought. Rhys didn't know where the older man found the strength to continually fight his nature. But it had to be draining, hating what you were and trying to be something you weren't.

In the case of his best friend, Vaughn _liked_ being seen to; on some plane _enjoyed_ it when Rhys or Yvette dominated him during heats or took charge in given situations. It was freeing to let go. Sometimes it was nice to defer to an alpha's whims or submit to them; to not have to worry about certain problems and let someone else handle it for you. Someone you could _trust_.

Jack wouldn't let himself have that; could never afford to submit to another. Aside from his self-imposed self-image he tried to maintain, cultivating as fearful a reputation as an omega could foster, he couldn't afford to ever submit to anyone on anything. He was already seen as a weaker leader just for the consequence of his endotype. Anything any competitors or rivals did, he had to do twice as good and twice as hard. 

The idea alone was _exhausting_. And that he would willingly submit to an alpha outside of a heat-- submit to Rhys after all of his self-imposed posturing and image-cultivation- spoke _volumes_ and _volumes_ to the alpha working him over. He was trusting Rhys with a lot more than just bindings. It made the alpha ache for him in more ways than one. He was glad he could do this for him, even if it was a little thing.

“Rhys, Rhysie please, please,” Jack moaned as he tried to get himself deeper into the younger man's mouth, but the alpha kept himself just out of reach. “ _Please please please_.”

Rhys popped off his cock and licked his lips as he looked at the omega, giving the two fingers he had inside the older man a twist. Jack cried out in pleasure at the motion, his eyes blown on desire as he looked desperately to the alpha, squirming in his bonds.

“Think you're ready for me, love?” Rhys purred as he settled himself just over the older man, teasing his leaking, throbbing cock just beneath Jack's balls. The older man whimpered and cursed and begged. “You be still for me and I'll undo a leg, hm? Get in there nice and deep.”

Jack groaned and his cock flexed against his belly, and Rhys smirked to himself as he undid the bindings on an ankle. Rhys didn't give him time to wrap it around him like he would have tried, but he opened the older man wide, slightly angling him as he brought his calf up on his shoulder.

Rhys had his cock in one hand and Jack's leg in the other as he guided himself to that hot, slick hole. The older man was impatient and Rhys gave his leg a squeeze to try to soothe, though he shuddered and groaned as his cockhead went in just past the slick rim. Shit, he really wasn't going to last long at all. Not with the groans and sighs Jack was making. 

“Gonna knot you up real good, love. You just lay there and enjoy the ride,” Rhys growled as he shallowly thrust, and Jack whined at him and begged for more and to just go already and please touch _him_. Rhys obliged all requests and more, tweaking and touching and soothing the omega he was balls-deep in. 

Rhys thought it was shameful how very short he lasted inside that tight heat, though considering that Jack had gone off after a few strokes of his hand, tugging mercilessly at his bindings, maybe they were both just wound up too tightly after this willing submission of strengths.

His knot was swelling snug inside the bound omega, Jack's chest heaving with his own splattered release, heart racing. Rhys lowered his head to the omega's torso to lick him clean, a dirty look on his face as he made eye contact with the older man.

A whimper left Jack's throat as he started tugging insistently on his bounds as Rhys slowly licked at him, the omega unable to handle anymore.

“Untie me, untie me,” he said impatiently, fidgeting to get at the alpha. 

Rhys stretched himself up and got one of Jack's wrists free, and before he could go to the other, Jack was wrapping the free arm around the alpha, holding him close and kissing his lips and keeping him tight against his chest while tugging impatiently at his other wrist.

Rhys tugged the material not attached to Jack with his mechanical hand, easily breaking it, and the omega had both arms around him wanting to hug and touch and kiss the alpha above him with gratitude. Rhys pet him and kissed him soundly, asking him if it was good and telling him he was safe and sound with Rhys’ knot filling him up 

Jack felt himself relax like he hadn't done in a long, long, very long time. The feeling was similar to how he felt after a heat but he wasn't groggy or out of it. Not in exactly the same way, at least. He felt…renewed. Like he could put trust in the younger alpha and that that was okay. That he had a safe space in the younger man. He didn't always need to be on-alert with Rhys at his side. 

Having completely put his trust in the alpha to take care of him, watch over him, have him be totally in charge, it was like Jack's brain was finally free and relaxed. The first vacation he'd had in awhile. He didn't need to worry about a thing. Rhys would handle it; he'd take care of it all.

Outside of a heat, Jack had never willingly submitted to someone and let them take care of him so thoroughly. He hadn't let anyone tie him down before. He couldn't risk it. This…. This was so much more different.

Rhys cuddled him much like he usually did during a heat, telling him how pleased he was and how good he was and that he was safe with him. That he could be whoever he wanted with the younger man and Rhys would handle it all just fine.

Jack didn't even realize until he'd woken up hours later that he had fallen asleep. Rhys was next to him, an arm protectively slung over Jack's belly while he laid on his own. The CEO felt rested, without a care in the world. He'd forgotten this feeling. He could leave everything to the alpha and get himself some proper sleep.

Jack looked at the younger man snoozing next to him, and turned on his side to sidle up to the alpha and further get under that warm arm. Rhys hummed in his sleep and his arm flexed around Jack before pulling the omega more soundly to him. Jack wrapped his own arms snugly around the lanky alpha, smiling a genuine to himself with contentment.

His breathing evened out once more as he breathed in Rhys’ scent and nuzzled into his tattoos, dreamless, restful sleep next to the younger man.

This was a good alpha in his bed. He wouldn't be letting go of him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first bondage fic I've posted but yooooo. :) This is fic no.92 and I should reach 100 by the end of May >:3 OHOHO LOFTY GOALS
> 
> Everything is on my tumblr [masterlist post](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) :) If you enjoyed this then please review ;) I'm a little iffy about the chapter myself soooo...yeah if you liked the thing please speak up xD LOLOL


End file.
